


dog days are over

by orphan_account



Series: twitter drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix takes a risk
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: twitter drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568338
Kudos: 38





	dog days are over

**Author's Note:**

> title from a song of the same name by florence + the machine 
> 
> prompt: kissing because the world is saved

It’s over. Felix can barely believe it as the roar of soldiers rise around him and across the streets of Enbarr. Knights hug and kiss one another in a frenzy, letting out cries of victory and relief for the last battle of what felt like a never ending war. Even for all his standoffishness, Felix will not begrudge them this. 

Five years. Felix had spent five years fighting off Imperial soldiers crawling over his territory, believing the man he both despised and longed for with all his heart was dead. Yes, he’d searched for him. Felix had sent his men, his father’s men, all over Faerghus, demanding they at least found the Prince’s dead body or whatever was left of it. They never did.

Then he found out Dimitri was alive, hiding away at Garreg Mach and killing off bandits like they were vermin. Byleth was there as well, a placid smile, mint green hair and the rarest of blades blazing red in his hands.

Felix had felt surprised. And then he felt betrayed by his own foolishness. Of course the boar would only come for his dearest Professor. It was stupid of Felix to ever expect anything else. It would never matter how hard Felix worked, he was never the one to reach Dimitri’s heart. 

So when Felix talked to him, he made sure to always refer to him as a beast and he wasn’t surprised when all he got out of Dimitri were grunts and raving promises for the dead. And when the Professor slowly pieced his prince into something human again, Felix made sure not to flinch. This was how things were supposed to be. 

But now, with Edelgard dead and no more threats of death and wars and revenge hanging over his head, now all Felix can do is run in the direction of the palace, sword still clutched tight in his hand. 

Felix knows that he’ll regret his decision for the rest of his life, that he’ll have to abandon his title, and territories and friends, live as a wandering mercenary just so he can escape the consequences of what he’s about to do. Still, he thinks as he makes his way to the throne room, it’d be the same thing if Felix never tried it at all. 

Dimitri is worse for wear when Felix finally finds him. His blond hair is matted with blood, there’s a dark bruise already forming on his left cheek and the entire room stinks of gore. The now King startles with Felix’s arrival, Areadbhar swinging wildly at the threat of a new enemy, but soon relaxes when realization hits. 

Felix doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t ask for Edelgard’s disappeared corpse or where their professor is. Dimitri is content to just study him as well. His gaze is calm even as Felix steps closer, sword in hand. Felix has to stand on his toes to reach Dimitri’s face and it must be obvious what he plans to do. Still Dimitri allows it all, even going so far as to lowers his head to ease the strain on him. 

“This doesn’t mean anything.” Felix whispers as their lips touch, and he ignores the way Dimitri’s eye tells him everything he needs to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @faedinand on twitter!!


End file.
